The archer's paradox
by Avilia
Summary: The past comes back to remind Nathaniel Howe that sometimes its alright to be human. Rated M for content.
1. Recurve

"She's better with a bow than any I've seen." Garevel took the mug from Anders and followed him to a table in the corner. At this time of day the dining hall was mostly empty, which suited their needs.

"Better than Nate?" That was surprising. "I didn't think that was possible."

"Dalish, I think. She's got that blood writing, but someone's burned her face. Here." He touched his own face, gesturing across his nose. "I asked her about her clan and she said she wasn't Dalish any longer."

"Banished?"

"Seems like." It didn't matter, if she was good he'd take her on. "I don't like this replacing Gwyn business. Girl's only been gone a few weeks."

"We need another scout Garevel." Anders had been surprised by this invitation. He liked Garevel well enough, but they weren't what he'd have called friends. "When Gwyn comes back we'll have an extra."

"This Rhosyn, she came to me. Said she'd heard we needed a scout."

"Did she say where she'd heard?" This might be the reason he was here. Anders sipped his ale and waited.

"She said she'd been up at Highever with the Teryn's men. Helping them get their supplies in for the Winter."

"That makes sense." Garevel didn't seem happy about something. "Do you think she was lying?"

"No ser. I'm sure its true, too easy for us to find her out otherwise."

"Something about her is bothering you?"

"Yes ser. I wondered if you'd talk to her? I'd appreciate your opinion."

That was surprising, he always assumed Garevel was of the same mind as Nate and thought he was frivolous. "I'll do my best. Where is this Rhosyn?"

"Down at the practice targets." Relieved that Anders would help him with his, Garevel, sipped his own ale. "I don't know what it is about her. She didn't want to see the Commander, that was odd, usually the new recruits want to see him. See if its true I suppose."

"If he's ten feet tall and shoots lightning out of his eyes?" Anders chuckled when Garevel frowned at him. "Sorry Garevel, private joke."

"Yes ser."

. . .

Rhosyn wasn't difficult to find. Apart from being the only woman at the practice targets, she was surrounded by what looked like half the soldiers at the Vigil. Half the male soldiers. They were standing in a semi-circle watching her shoot. At least they were pretending to watch her shoot. If Anders was any judge of women, and he was, he'd say this one knew exactly the effect she was having.

Wondering if that was what had worried Garevel, he stopped just behind the soldiers and cleared his throat. "The Commander's on his way down."

"Impressive." Rhosyn didn't watch the humans run away, instead she notched another arrow. "Have you come to interrogate me further." She shot the arrow then glanced over at the newcomer. "Mage."

"My name is Anders, one of the Wardens here at the Vigil. Garevel asked me to talk to you." When she nodded and turned around to face him, Anders silently reminded himself that Ceri would pull his insides outside, if he even thought about another woman. "I understand you're a scout?"

"Do the Wardens usually spend this much time interrogating their recruits? Or is it something you reserve for elves?"

"No! Andraste's knickers woman." Her lips shifted. "Oh, you're a funny Dalish."

"I'm not Dalish, didn't your Seneschal tell you?" Rhosyn touched the deep scar that went from her right cheek bone and across her nose.

"He did, my apologies." The scar did nothing to lessen her beauty. If anything it stopped her being too beautiful. If that were possible. Which he was pretty sure it wasn't. One of her eyebrows quirked, and he shook himself. No standing around staring at pretty girls Anders, work to be done. "Garevel said you'd heard we need help? May I ask where you heard that?"

"Teryn Cousland. He said you needed a scout to replace one who'd moved on. An elf, yes?"

"Yes."

"So, you'll need another elf. Humans aren't as good." One hand flick dismissed humans and their scouting skills. "Good at hitting things with big sticks, not so good at scouting."

"I'd resent that if it wasn't true." Anders couldn't see what had worried Garevel, Rhosyn seemed like an ordinary, everyday, slightly superior, not-Dalish elf, to him. "If you're not Dalish, why the blood writing? I thought only Dalish had that?"

Again Rhosyn touched her face. She made a point not to look in mirrors, that was a human vanity, but she knew what her blood writing looked like. "I was Dalish, once, now I am no longer."

"Why?" He asked before realising it was probably a very rude question. "No. Sorry. Rude question."

"It is, but as you seem to know that, I'll answer it. I was banished a long time ago for loving the wrong man." Remembering wasn't difficult, Rhosyn had found herself thinking about those days more often since coming here. Hardly surprising. "A human."

"Ah. Yes, the Dalish don't like that do they?" The Dalish not liking that was the reason his Commander spent most of his free time alone, sitting on the roof of the Vigil, brooding. When he wasn't doing that he managed to combine brooding with terrifying the life out of the common soldiers, simply by looking at them in a certain way. "Is he with you?"

"You make a large assumption, mage." He was a cute one. Rhosyn liked his nose. She'd freely admit to a weakness for a strong nose. "Perhaps this human didn't love me but was simply passing the time?"

"Somehow I doubt that very much." She finally smiled properly and Anders realised she'd been testing him as much as he'd been testing her. "I see, a sneaky ex-Dalish."

She didn't respond to that but her smile widened. "Are you satisfied I'm not here to poison your well?"

"I think so." What in the Maker's name was Garevel worried about? "Garevel thinks you're hiding something." Her eyes widened and then narrowed. "You are aren't you?" Huh! He was better at this than he'd thought. "What?"

"Don't we all hide things?" Perhaps this Anders was smarter than he looked. "If I tell you my secrets are nothing to worry you, will that be enough?"

"It might be, as long as your secrets don't mean a herd of angry Dalish attacking us."

"My clan has long since gone from here and have no interest in me." Sighing at his expression, Rhosyn gave in. She'd tell him enough to satisfy his worry. "I was banished more than 10 years ago now. If my clan wanted to kill me they'd have done it then."

"Alright. I'll accept your word." Anders dipped a quick bow. "Welcome to the Vigil Rhosyn."

. . .

"Thank you ser, I don't know why I was worried." Garevel might have to rethink his opinion of the mage. Perhaps he wasn't as, frivolous, as he'd thought. "She's fit in well with the men. Once they stopped gawking and realised she wasn't going to dally with them, things settled down."

"Good to hear." After checking the room for stray mages who might shoot him with a lighting bolt for saying it, he lowered his voice. "She is a looker."

"Yes ser." Even he had to admit that. "Very fine eyes."

"That amber colour is unusual."

They nodded, united in their admiration for Rhosyn's amber eyes.

"Best we don't mention it again ser. Unprofessional to notice." Garevel did his best not to notice anything personal about his men that wouldn't affect their duties. "Those bandits that have been attacking the merchants coming up from Amaranthine. The Commander's taking some soldiers to track them down. Thought I might send Rhosyn with them. A good test."

Anders laughed. "A good test of her nerves you mean."

"Yes ser."

. . .

"If you don't mind Commander, I'd like to send the new scout with you. Give you a chance to test her skills and see how she fits with the men."

"If you think its necessary." Nate flipped his pack and finished tying the ropes that held his bedroll in place. "Do you have doubts?"

"No ser. She's done well so far, I just thought you might like to see how she works." He didn't know if the Commander knew but perhaps it would be best to tell him now. "She's Dalish ser. Or was. Said she was banished."

Dalish. Pushing away the feelings caused by that thought were difficult, but with the ease of practice he managed it. "Banished?"

"Yes ser, told Anders she'd bedded a human, or loved one, not sure now. Seems it was a while back so it won't affect us."

Keeping his tone casual, Nate, lifted his pack and turned to leave the room. "What's her name?"

"Rhosyn ser."

"You say Teryn Cousland sent her to us?" He started walking, knowing Garevel would follow. "How thoughtful of him."

"She said she'd been helping him get the meat in for Winter." When the Commander looked at him and lifted one eyebrow, Garevel shook his head. "I don't think so ser, seemed like she didn't know him that well."

"I'm sure you're right. Fergus knows his duty." Poor bastard, his current duty was hunting for a wife. "Let's see this scout of yours Garevel."

The small group of soldiers were assembled near the gate, awaiting his presence and his orders. "Good morning."

"Morning Commander." The sergeant bowed. "Our newest scout ser, Rhosyn. Rhosyn, this is the Commander of the Grey Wardens."

Rhosyn nodded but didn't bow. "Nathaniel Howe."

"Rhosyn."

Garevel knew he wasn't always the most sensitive of men, but something was obvious. "You know this elf Commander?"

"We'll be back in a few days Garevel." Nate waited while the men lifted their packs.

"Yes ser." He could take a hint, no asking about the elf. "Good hunting."


	2. Anchor point

Not the Halla. Crouching lower Nate scanned the forest for other game. There. A bear. A male. That should provide a decent fight and feed the servants for a few days. Readying his bow he crept forward, being careful to keep himself down wind of the huge animal. One sniff of his scent and he could lose the bear or find himself the hunted if it charged before he was ready.

Rhosyn lay on the branch and watched the human. He walked right under her and didn't notice she was there. It seemed they were as unobservant as she'd been told. His attention wasn't on his surroundings but on his hunt. What was he hunting? The Halla? Easy game which might suit a human. No. Not the bear surely? That might prove too much for him. Rolling off she let herself drop lightly to the ground.

Something landed on the ground behind him. Nate spun but there seemed to be nothing there. His imagination? Doubtful. Eyes narrowed he moved in the direction the sound had come from.

"That bear will kill you." Rhosyn was impressed when the human didn't seemed startled by her sudden appearance and simply lowered his bow. "I thought you were after the Halla at first. Its easier game. Why chase the bear instead?"

"Halla are harmless." A Dalish elf. An elf certainly, her dark hair was cropped short enough to make a cap for her head, leaving her ears exposed. No tattoo, so he couldn't be sure. "Are you a Dalish elf?"

"Are you a shemlen, human?" His head tilted. "Dalish. That I'm an elf should be obvious even to you."

"Yes you are rather short." He was surprised when she grinned. "You don't have a tattoo, that's why I asked."

"Ah." Rhosyn touched her face. "Soon." She'd proven her skill as a hunter and was now considered an adult. Once she'd chosen her blood writing it would be time for the ceremony. "Perhaps next time we meet I will."

"Are you going to make a habit of dropping out of trees onto my head?" The bear would be long gone by now, so Nate put his bow away. "Or something different?"

"I may drop out of a tree or perhaps I'll come up out of the ground and grab you as you walk past."

"Well, if you're going to be grabbing me, I should introduce myself." Straightening his back he bowed to her as if he was at the Palace in Denerim. "Nathaniel Howe at your service, my lady."

"My lady? I like that." She also bowed. "I am Rhosyn, a pleasure to meet you Nathaniel Howe."

They were on his family's land and Nate knew his father would expect that he'd warn her off. "Will your clan be here long?"

"Possibly. The game is plentiful." Rhosyn ran her eyes from his head to his toes then back. "Will you tell the Shemlen lord in his castle that we're camped here? Have him run us off?"

"How do you know that's what he'd do. Perhaps he'd let you stay." Surely his father wouldn't begrudge them the food they needed to survive? Hearing the light trill of her laughter, Nate smiled, a little uncertainly. "Why is that funny?"

"My clan has roamed this area for generations. Always the Howes drive us off and always we come back." She tapped his chest with one finger. "When you are lord of this land, Nathaniel Howe, I have no doubt you'll do the same."

"I won't. My word on it." She didn't appear too impressed by that.

"And what is the word of a Howe worth to a Dalish?"

"The same as it is worth to anyone. I don't lie Rhosyn. When I am Arl your people may roam as they please and hunt as they please."

Surprisingly she believed him. "A shem who'd give their word to an elf? You are a strange shem indeed Nathaniel Howe."

"Nate. Call me Nate." Her almost golden eyes sparkled when she smiled. "You're remarkably pretty, if you don't mind me saying."

"I don't mind at all. Nate."

. . .

"May I?" Nate waited for Rhosyn to nod before lifting her chin. "Its beautiful." The shapes in her new tattoo, blood writing she called it, reminded him vaguely of a Halla. Curved and twisted patterns covering her forehead and cheeks. There was an echoing shape on her chin. He'd worried that it might somehow ruin what had been a pretty face. It didn't. Without the tattoo she'd been merely pretty, now, she was beautiful. "It looks like a Halla."

Smiling was still painful and would be for a while, but the pain was a reminder that she'd passed her final test and was now an adult. Not one sound had passed her lips. Not one. The pain had been tremendous but she'd endured it.

"Did it hurt?" He'd never experienced it himself, but Nate knew how the work was done. Needles pushing ink into the skin.

"Not at all." His smile said he didn't believe her but would indulge her lie. "Horribly."

"That I believe. Congratulations its beautiful."

"Thank you." She'd waited eagerly to share this with him. Even if she couldn't share everything. Her friend. How very strange that was to have a shemlen friend. "Are you ready to hunt? I have a new bow I want to try."

"A new bow?" He took the bow she held out. "This is amazing." He'd never seen the like. "I'd heard the Dalish were master bow makers but I'd never thought to see one." What he'd give to have one of his own.

"Keep it. A gift of friendship."

"I couldn't take this. Its yours." As much as he might want it, explaining to his father where it had come from, might prove tricky. "My own bow is fine."

"Pfft. Shemlen craft." Rhosyn laughed to show she was teasing and took her bow back. "Let's hunt then Nate, I feel like bear stew for supper."

. . .

Caring for her bow was second nature. Every evening she'd unhook the string and oil the wood. Pass a cloth along the carved pieces of wood that made up her bow. When the bow maker had given it to her, she'd cried. Rhosyn could remember crying.

She didn't cry often, it was a point of honour with her not to. Since becoming an adult she'd cried only three more times. Once when they'd told her she'd passed her test and could now choose her blood writing. The first time she'd lain with Nate. And finally, the day she'd realised he was gone and wouldn't return.

Odd how twice he'd made her cry when even banishment hadn't.

The cloth slid up the long pliable pieces of wood and back down. Soothing her even as she thought of her past pain.

Coming here may prove to be a mistake. Years spent wandering the wild, and less wild, places of Thedas had taught Rhosyn resilience and the value of love. If she had made a mistake she'd endure. Just as she always had.

Fergus Cousland. Thinking of him soothed as much as caring for her bow. A true friend when she'd most needed one. It was at his urging that she'd come to Vigil's Keep. He'd told her about the Dalish Warden and how she'd left Nate to return to her clan.

The Hero of Ferelden thought her people more important than her love. Thinking about that, Rhosyn watched the cloth slide over the wood. Stupid female. Stupid. What did clan matter? When you die will your clan thank you for giving up everything? No. They move on and live without you, just as they do if you choose love.

"You still have it."

Rhosyn looked up from her bow to see Nate crouched beside her. "Yes." Remembering she held it out to him. "Take it. A gift of friendship." He hesitated, obviously unsure what this meant. They'd not seen each other for 10 or more years and in the two days they'd hunted the bandits, they'd not spoken a word that wasn't about their hunt.

He remembered her offering him this bow once before. When they'd both been too young to understand that sometimes love isn't enough. After a moment he reached out and took the bow from her.

"Thank you." She smiled, moving the tattoo on her face and the scar. Whoever, or whatever, had caused it, had ruined the master-work of the blood writing. "I'm honoured."

"You honour me by accepting it."


	3. Pivot point

_Playing with time lines - hopefully I keep them straight and don't confuse myself (and you)_

...

He was heavy, but Rhosyn didn't mind. The bed was soft so his weight wasn't pushing her into hard ground. This was different, it had been different. She'd travelled enough that being inside a shemlen house wasn't strange any more, but still, being with Nate inside a house was, different. In some ways she preferred it. In others, not so.

Staring up at the dark ceiling she wondered if this had been a mistake. When Nate shifted a little, then sighed, his breath warm against her neck, she decided it hadn't been. To be near him and not do this, that was unnatural to her. Wanting Nate was like breathing, it was simply a fact of her life.

She wouldn't fool herself and think he felt the same. His love was given to another woman, she'd known that before coming here. It couldn't matter. She'd love him the best that she was able and hope that was enough.

. . .

"My father wants to send me to the Free Marches." Lying back, feeling the sun on his face, Nate was happy. The simple happiness of a beautiful day shared with a friend.

"The Free Marches? That's over the sea isn't it?"

"Yes."

Rhosyn only needed to turn her head to see him. "When will you leave?"

"I told him I wouldn't go. I'm not a child any more, it makes no sense to send me away to squire." If he didn't feel so content, the thought of it might still make him angry. "I know everything I need to."

"Do you? That must be nice." She shifted so she was lying on her side and watched him smile at that. "I still have much to learn."

"You're a woman. Women can never learn everything they need to know." He grinned when she hit him. "You can't help it."

"If I thought you meant that, you would really be in trouble."

Nate opened one eye when Rhosyn touched his nose. "Admiring the Howe appendage?"

"I love your nose. It has character." She was sure she could do nothing for the rest of her life but touch Nate and she'd be happy.

"Character?" He had to laugh at that. "I suppose that's one way to put it." Her finger dropped off the end of his nose to touch his lips. "Rhosyn."

"You don't want me to touch you?"

He'd have to be stupid not to want that and Nate liked to think he wasn't stupid. "Its better if you don't."

"Better for who?"

"We're friends Rhosyn, that's enough for you to find yourself in trouble with your clan. Anything more would be, unwise." She'd told him very early in their friendship how her clan viewed any sort of association with humans. Their friendship alone might find her banished, anything deeper and she could be killed. He wouldn't be responsible for that, no matter how much he might want her.

"I want to be unwise Nate." His father might send him away. If that happened, Rhosyn knew she'd never seen Nate again. He'd forget her and find a suitable shemlen wife. While she knew. Well, she just knew. Left to himself he'd never touch her with anything more than friendship. It would be up to her to push him to do more. "Let's be terribly unwise."

The sun was blocked when she leaned over him. "Rhosyn." He might object but couldn't make himself move or push her away when she kissed him.

. . .

Usually when a man stared at her, Rhosyn knew what he wanted. This one, she wasn't so sure about. She'd found a seat in the corner of the dining hall and hoped to be left alone. Then he'd sat down opposite her and just started talking. And talking. And talking. Nonsense mostly. It did impress her that he could talk that much and still eat three helpings of food without being a pig about it.

"And then, finally, when we had the bastard cornered, he tried to levitate away!"

"That was rude of him Anders." It was like a game now, how not to smile at his silliness. "What did you do?"

"What could we do? We killed him." There, he'd almost made her smile that time. "How did you fare during the Blight?"

"Do you always jump subjects so quickly?" Something about him just made her want to smile. She was sure some women would find that little smile of his irresistible. She was equally sure he knew that. Somehow that just made him cuter.

"Frequently." There. Finally he made her smile. Her face wasn't built to be solemn. "The Blight?"

"Nothing as exciting as your Architect." Thinking back she touched her nose. "Quite boring really."

"Did the darkspawn do that?"

Only Anders could ask that and not be offensive. "No." Her finger traced the deep scar across her face. "My, clan, did this, when I was banished." Rhosyn could see he wanted to ask more questions, questions she didn't want to answer, not from him at least. Touching her side she grinned. "I have a nice scar here I earned from a Darkspawn."

Anders hoped he could take a hint, particularly when it was given so obviously. "Ah, so you did fight them? Bravely I'm sure."

"Very bravely. I don't like to boast, but I felled ten with one blow."

"Ten? I'm not one to contradict such a beautiful lady but, I don't believe you."

"Are you calling me a liar?" After giving her that little smile again he nodded. "There was a time when I would have beaten you soundly for even implying I'd lie. Consider yourself fortunate I'm in a good mood today."

"Oh, I do." Now he'd softened her up nicely, Anders decided the time was ripe for some nosey questions. "I noticed our Commander has himself a new bow. Yours?"

"A gift. Is the giving of gifts unusual among your kind, shem?"

"Its too late to play the angry Dalish Rhosyn." She probably thought that sneer was impressive. "I was merely asking. Its a valuable gift to give someone you hardly know."

"The value of the gift is in the giving. Now if you will excuse me, I must practice." It was going to be difficult adjusting to a new bow after using the same one for so long. "Thank you for your company."

"No, thank you." He stood when she did. "If you don't mind I might come and watch you. I'm very curious about archery you know. I've been thinking lately I should learn to use a bow myself." Her head tilted slightly to one side and Anders was forceably reminded of someone else who did that.

"Are you attempting to bed me, Anders?" His eyes widened in a moment of shock and panic, and Rhosyn had to clear her throat, to prevent the laugh bubbling away there from coming out.

"No! Andraste's knickers woman! No! I have a woman of my own thank you very much. I just wanted to learn. That's all, learn."

"I see. Come then, I will teach you about archery."

. . .

"Maker's breath." Lost in thought Anders almost ran into Nate when he stepped into his path. "Don't do that!" Nate's head tilted and he took a step closer. "What?" Not that he was afraid of his friend and Commander, but discretion may be called for, so he took a step away. Best to keep a safe distance.

"Learning archery, Anders?"

How long had it been since he'd heard that tone? A long time and never directed at him. "It could be handy one day." Another step back. "If I get tired of spells, I can whip out a bow. That'll confuse people."

"Try again."

Curse him, how did he learn to put so much threat into two words? Anders blinked in surprise. Oh. Stopping his backward steps, he crossed his arms, determined to stand his ground now he'd realised it was jealousy and not real anger driving Nate. "I wasn't trying to bed her Nate. Andraste's blood man, Ceri would gut me if I did that." Narrowed eyes said he wasn't believed. "I was being nosey. I wanted to find out why she gave you her bow and, well, Garevel said you knew each other."

"Garevel said that, did he?" The red haze of anger faded a little and Nate realised he'd reacted before thinking. He could admit to himself that the idea of anyone bedding Rhosyn made him a little crazy. Which was incredibly stupid considering she'd only been here a few days. "I didn't realise he liked to gossip."

"Information gathering isn't gossip."

"What did you learn from your, information gathering, Anders?"

"More than I ever wanted to know about shooting a bow. Andraste's knickers, how do you ever manage to hit anything with all that in going on in your head!"

"Practice."

"I don't know how well you know that woman, but she's certainly picked up some tricks from you. Every time I asked her a personal question, she answered me with something complex about arrows and movement to targets and draw weight!"

"I learned that from her." He remembered the first time she'd done it to him, soon after they'd met, when he'd asked her a question about Dalish traditions that she couldn't answer. Instead she'd described in great detail how to go about attaching hawk feathers to an arrow.

"You've know each other a long time then?" Tone deliberately casual, Anders hoped his unexpected question might slip in before Nate noticed. When, instead of answering, Nate again tilted his head, he cursed silently. "Is it a secret?"

"Not a secret, no, just not any of your business." Another time he might have smiled at Anders' disgruntled expression. "Apologies for misunderstanding."

"No, no, not at all." Now he wasn't under threat of his life, Anders noticed what Nate was carrying. Not that unusual but as he already had his bow on his back, the extra seemed, odd. "Juggling bows today?" It was his grandfather's bow.

"A gift of friendship." He knew he told Anders more than he'd wanted when the mage smiled and moved out of his way. "Friendship, Anders."

"If you say so Commander."


	4. Point of aim

"You'd best move on human."

Nate froze then turned slowly. "A lone Dalish isn't enough to frighten me away."

"No?" Rhosyn lowered the tip of her arrow, aiming slightly lower. "What about now?" The edge of her lips quirked when he laughed. "You're no fun Nate. Aren't you going to run from the bad Dalish?"

"Oh, are we playing a game Rhosyn?" Still smiling he walked closer until the arrow was pressed against his chest. "Is it a naughty game?"

"It could be."

"What are rules of the game?"

"Simple. You kiss me until neither of us can breathe."

. . .

"My lord? Will your son agree to this?" He'd been there when the Arl had heard the scout's report.

"He'll go to the Free Marches, willing or not. I won't have this, elf, ruining my family's good name." Just thinking about it made Rendon furious.

"A boy's fancy my lord, surely, it'll pass. These things always do."

"No, it won't pass. I know Nathaniel, if he gets an idea fixed in his head its impossible to move it." A good trait at times, annoying at others.

"Very well my Lord. Your son will be on the next ship to the Free Marches, willing or not."

. . .

Rhosyn took the bow. "Thank you." Her hand moved easily along the wood. "Its a fine gift."

"Rhosyn." She looked up from the bow to him. "I'm sorry I left you."

"Were you given a choice?" His head shook. "I knew that, I've always known that Nate. I didn't blame you."

"I should have tried harder to come back." They'd watched him like a hawk for the first few months.

Hadn't she known what would happen once he left? Nate might have professed to love her, but he was a young man, in love as much with the idea of her, as with her. Once they were separated, his fancy had no doubt moved on to someone else.

"Its past now and there's no changing it." He was such as sombre man, nothing like the young man he'd been. Whatever had happened to him in the past years had left its mark as surely as the scar on her face. "Best to move from this point forward."

A few days she'd been here and already he wanted to touch. He shouldn't want that so badly, should he? "Fergus told you about Caethes?" He was sorry he'd asked when she flinched. It wasn't an obvious reaction but he was watching her closely enough to see.

"I need to practice. A new bow." Rhosyn knew she wouldn't have to explain to Nate. It took time to learn a new bow. Its balance and timing, how it reacted when you fired.

When they were young, he'd let Rhosyn decide the pace. She'd had the most the lose, or so he'd thought, and he'd wanted to do nothing to cause her pain. He had though, hadn't he? By leaving, allowing himself to be tricked into leaving, he'd hurt her. Left her alone to face the consequences of their love. "I'd like to kiss you." Her chin lifted slightly. "I'd like to kiss you until neither of us can breathe."

She had to smile. "You remember that?" She didn't move away when he lifted her chin, but let him look at her, see what she was feeling in her eyes.

"I remember." He bent his head, half expecting she'd pull away, but she didn't. She lifted up until their lips met. He'd intended something light, a kiss between near strangers. As usual when it came to Rhosyn, his intentions meant nothing.

The first kiss _was _quick. Then, when he'd started lifting his head Rhosyn made that sound. The one he used to hear in his dreams. That soft whispery gasp she'd make when they were together, and he had to kiss her again.

And again.

. . .

"A word of advice Commander mine?" Anders walked around Nate in a small circle. "Don't kiss your lady friend in the Courtyard. It makes the men twitchy."

"You're hilarious Anders. Just, hilarious."

"Normally, I'd appreciate that, but as I'm being serious, I don't. Do not kiss Rhosyn in front of the men." He refused to back away when Nate glared at him. "There's a scorch mark on the ground out there." Giving it consideration, he thought perhaps he would back away. "Now Nate, what sort of example would it set if you hit me?"

"Anders." Walking slowly forward he herded the mage backwards towards the door. "Have you ever wanted to fly?"

"Not particularly. It looks dangerous. Very dangerous and as I lack wings, I'd say deadly." Why were they outside? "What are you doing? You can't kill me, I'm your only healer."

"Ceri can heal."

"No she can't! She'll be upset if you kill me. Very upset." The ground was soggy from last night's rain making his boots muddy. Extremely muddy.

"She'll get over it." Only a few more paces. "I'll find her another man. An elf this time. Less trouble."

"An elf!" His voice went up an octave on the second word. "She's having a baby! You can't kill me!" He was horrified when Nate hardly paused. "Don't make me hurt you Howe." Nate moved so suddenly had no chance to react. One second he was walking slowly backwards and then next, he was flying through the air.

Without waiting for Anders to land, Nate turned to walk back to the Keep. The loud splash when the mage landed in the small pond formed by last night's heavy rain gave him a warm glow.

"You threw Anders into a puddle!" Ceri blocked Nate's path. "Why did you do that?"

"He annoyed me." Pausing he smiled down at her. "Congratulations mamae." After kissing her cheek he put her gently to one side and went inside.

. . .

It seemed to be his fate to be tormented by smart alec mages. One smart alec mage in particular. Nate knew he probably should have laughed at Anders, or ignored him, but his control over his temper wasn't the best right now.

He was sorry he'd thrown Anders into a puddle, if only because it meant he couldn't ask him for something to help him sleep. Not that a draught had helped the last few nights. All this time he'd managed by fixing his mind on some pressing task, some distraction. Now his distraction seemed to be Rhosyn and his mind wouldn't let him think about anything but her.

Reaching his room, Nate pushed the door open and froze. "What in the Maker's name are you doing?"

Smiling Rhosyn rolled onto her back. "Can't you see? Or has your recent lack of practice driven it from your mind?"

"Funny." It was like walking into one of his own dreams. He'd had a lot of them when he'd first left Ferelden for the Free Marches. Time had dulled his yearning for Rhosyn but nothing could ever drive it away completely. "You should leave."

"I'm naked you know." Flicking the sheet off she gestured over her body. "See." Something shifted in his eyes then settled. Go on Nate, smile, you can do it.

"I do see." He was fine. He'd lasted more than two years without sex and resisted both Caethes and Gwyn, he could resist this.

"Take your armour off."

"No."

"Oh, go on. You know you want to." He hadn't moved from the door. It was a good sign that he'd not run away. She'd have to find the right balance between enticing and annoying him, to keep him here. "Its nice armour."

Nate looked down at his armour. "Its just armour." When he looked up she was half way across the room and closing fast. "Rhosyn, this isn't a good idea.'

"No?" Reaching him she put one finger on the buckle resting against his chest. "Don't you want me?"

"You know I do." He'd never had a woman since her that he hadn't wished _was_ her. That thought might explain why he didn't stop her unbuckling his armour.

Rhosyn made sure to move slowly. Unbuckled the straps first, then once she had those off, took his hand and led him to the bed. He didn't stop her but he also didn't help. Pushing gently she had him sit then knelt at his feet to pull off his boots. That's when he objected.

"Don't." Leaning forward he pulled her up. "Don't kneel to me Rhosyn."

"I was trying to take your boots off Nate. I don't kneel to anyone, you should know that." He hadn't let go, in fact he was slowly pulling her closer. "Oh, well, sometimes I do." There. Now she was close enough to kiss him. "Do you remember how much I used to love your mouth." The mouth in question lifted at the corners. Finally a smile. "I still do."

He twisted suddenly putting her underneath him on the bed. "I used to dream about this."

"I know." He was still resisting curse him. "I had a dream once, just after you left. Shall I tell you about it?" His hair felt the same, if a lot longer. "Or I could show you instead."

"Show me." Letting go of his objections, Nate dropped his weight onto her. "Show me now."


	5. Dead release

_Hmm I seem to have ended up with a bit of Anders in this one. Not a bad thing I suppose ;-)_

...

Anders slipped into the seat next to Rhosyn. "The night watch tell me you made enough noise to raise the dead. Well done."

"I must have slept badly, nightmares you know how it is." He had eggs and a few other dishes. Glancing at him quickly, she slid her hand over and pulled a plate closer. "Thank you for bringing me eggs."

"Hey!" He grinned when she lifted her fork in his direction. "Thief."

"Its true, I'm a thief." Rhosyn noticed his gaze shift past her to the door and she twisted around to look. It was the Dalish warden, Velanna.

Anders braced himself, if _he _knew Nate and Rhosyn had spent the night together, then surely Velanna would too. After the way she'd attacked both Caethes and Gwyn for no real reason, he hated to think what she was going to say to Rhosyn. He was surprised when the two women just stared at each other for a few moments before Velanna dipped her head. Rhosyn did the same and turned back to her food.

"You know Velanna?" That wasn't a nod between strangers.

"When I was Dalish my clan lived in this area." As always when she thought of that time, Rhosyn touched her nose. "I'm told Velanna was exiled, is that true?"

"Its true. I don't know why." He waited hopefully but Rhosyn only nodded before appearing to concentrate on eating.

"Well?" Anders narrowed his eyes when she smiled slightly but didn't answer. "Don't stop there. Tell me more."

"Are you always this inquisitive? Or is that you wish to bed me?" As expected his eyes widened in shock. "No?"

"No! Maker's breath woman. Do I look like I have a death wish?"

"You're afraid of Nate? Interesting." She hadn't thought he'd changed that much, but Rhosyn hadn't seem him angry yet, so she could be wrong.

"Nate? No, if we were chasing the same woman I'm sure he'd have a few tricks to watch out for, but in this case, I meant Ceri. She's my, well, mine I suppose."

"Your wife?" He didn't appear fond of that word. "You aren't bonded?"

"Bonded? Not in the way you mean. The Chantry won't marry us and to be honest, I'm not sure I'd want them to." An idea Anders hadn't considered before came into his head. "How do the Dalish bond? Is there a ceremony?"

"There is, but its not usual for humans to follow Dalish ways."

"Ceri is an elf, my mother was an elf and we're both mages. I think we can safely say neither of us is considered human." Anders was long past being upset by that, but at times like this, it could be inconvenient.

"Your Chantry won't marry you because you're elves? You both wish to bond? If your Ceri is willing perhaps we could ask Nate to preside at the bonding? He is hahren of your clan here and that should suffice." Rhosyn was sure Nate would do it. "We will need to find suitable words and something for you to give Ceri and she you."

"I don't need anything but her." He wasn't sure what to make of that smile. "What?"

"You're very sweet aren't you? I hadn't realised." Much to her amusement he blushed. "It is merely tradition, I believe humans give each other rings. If you don't mind a suggestion, I think you should think of something meaningful and give that."

"I'll go and talk to Ceri about it. Thank you." Anders leaned over the table and kissed her cheek. "I'm very grateful." About to leave he had another thought. "What's your mother's name?"

"Caeren. Why?"

"Ceri is with child, if she agrees, and we have a girl, I'd like to name her after your mother. If you don't mind?"

"To thank me?" He nodded. "I'd be honoured." She stood as well. "I'll find our Commander and inform him of his new duties."

"Rhosyn." Anders held her still for a moment. "Thank you. Perhaps one day I can return the favour?" The corners of her mouth lifted. "Why is that funny?"

"I'm already bonded Anders." Rhosyn held out her hand to show him the scar across the palm. "To Nate."

. . .

"Ceri." Anders ran but she was too quick. "Don't you dare!" Just as he reached her she threw a quick shot of lighting at Nate's behind. Thankfully it wasn't enough to hurt him, just knock him off his feet. Pushing Ceri until she was hidden behind him, Anders couldn't help laughing when he realised Nate had gone face first into a puddle.

Which he later realised hadn't been an especially clever thing to do.

. . .

"It was funny." Rhosyn propped her head up on her hands and watched Nate undress. "You know it was."

"Unfortunately it was also insubordinate."

"But sending Anders down to the Deep Roads? When his wife is with child?"

"Insubordinate Rhosyn. I can't let it pass without punishment." Nate shook his head when she tried to protest further. "It was Ceri."

"How do you know that? Did she tell you?"

"No." Sighing he hung his wet armour on the rack. "Anders has better control than to knock me over and he'd never use a spell on someone unless he had a good reason."

"Did Anders tell you why she did it?"

"Anders insisted he had." Finished he turned to face her. "Did you tell him we were bonded?"

Rhosyn hesitated and then nodded. "We are."

Nate looked down at the scar across his palm. "He said that's why he did it. Its safe to assume it was why Ceri did do it."

"I'm not sure I understand that. Why would knowing we're bonded cause her to attack you?" He looked up from his hand. "Oh."

"Yes. Ceri has a very, fixed, view of how things work. If you give a promise you keep it. Particularly a promise to someone you profess to love." Shaking his head Nate sat on the bed beside her. "We aren't bonded Rhosyn, not any more. You remember what we promised? What we said?"

"I remember."

. . .

"I have to cut your hand?" Nate wasn't sure he could do that. "Won't that hurt you?"

"Cowardly shem." Rhosyn took the dagger from him and held her hand out. "Put your hand in mine." When he did so, palm up, she quickly sliced a cut across the palm. "Now you must cut me."

After a moment's hesitation, he did what she had. When their hands were both bleeding steadily from the cuts they pressed their palms together to mingle the blood.

"Now we make our promises. Three things only. Break even one and we're no longer bonded."

"I promise to love you until I die." Nate found that an easy thing to promise. He firmly believed he'd do it.

Rhosyn smiled at the certainty in his voice. "I promise to love you until I die." Her turn to make a promise for them. "I promise to never lay with another after this day."

"I promise to never lay with another after this day." She'd told him he should make two promises, because, apparently, men were weak. "I promise to never willingly be apart from you."

"I promise to never willingly be apart from you." It seemed, on this bright sunny day, such an easy thing to promise. "Now we kiss."

"Just kiss?" Nate was already bending to do as she'd told him when her answer made him smile.

"Start with a kiss."

. . .

Impulsively, Rhosyn held her hand out, the one he'd cut all those years ago. "I broke one promise Nate."

Nate took her hand. "I broke two." He was relieved to see her smile at that. "You did say men were weak." Her soft laugh relaxed him even more. "I'm sorry I couldn't do better."

"No. Don't be sorry for the past. We agreed to start from here didn't we?" She waited but he didn't say anything, just smiled at her. "Tell me? I'm curious now, which two did you break?"

"I've been with other women and, I don't love you now." He could see she wasn't surprised. "Your turn."

"I've been other men." Rhosyn felt something bubble inside her when he scowled at that. "You don't love me Nate, yet I'm not to have sex with other men?"

"Who?" He refused to let her laugh it off. "I want to know."

"Ah, then you'll tell me all the woman you've been with? How long would that take do you think?" She didn't know whether telling him would be a good thing or bad.

"Not very long." Her eyes narrowed with humour. "Oh fine, a long time. Most of the night. Hundreds."

"Hundreds? Impressive achievement. I can only claim five." Rhosyn could almost hear his teeth grinding. "Three humans and two elves."

"And?" There was something she didn't want to tell him, he could see that. "Tell me."

"What does it matter? Let's agree past is past and leave it alone."

"Let's not." Nate grasped her hand firmly when she tried to pull it away. "Tell me their names."

"Still stubborn I see. All the things that have changed about you, why couldn't that have been one of them?" When _his _eyes narrowed it wasn't with humour. "Fine then, but you'll remember you forced me to tell you."

"I'll remember."

"Two elves, one who's name I don't know and Mikel, something. A flat ear from the Highever Alienage. Three humans. Samuel, a sailor, of some kind or other and a shem from Rivain who's name I can't remember and." She coughed. "Fergus Cousland." He took it well she thought. Only two discernible swear words.

"Fergus Cousland! When?"

Rhosyn cleared her throat and lifted an eyebrow. "Just after the Blight."

"I see." That wasn't too bad. Years ago. "Just once?"

"I lived at Highever Castle until we heard you were here at the Vigil." Then she'd immediately left Fergus' bed. One rule broken was enough. "I, was going to come earlier but." She shrugged. "Caethes. When Fergus told me she was still with you, I stayed to help him with Rowena."

"And once you knew Caethes was gone?"

"I left as quickly as I was able. I had made promises to Fergus and had to see them finished before I could come."

Nate would have to think about this. He had no right to be angry, as he'd said he'd broken two of their promises, and Rhosyn only one. That she'd come here, knowing he loved another woman said volumes about her strength of will and the strength of her love.

"Six." She blinked. "Six women Rhosyn. None since I've been here at the Vigil. Would you like their names?"

"No." Lifting their clasped hands she pressed a kiss to his. "I have you for now, that is enough."


	6. Dry fire

"You should have the shem heal you."

They both glanced across the hall towards Anders, who unsurprisingly, was watching them.

Rhosyn shrugged and looked back at Velanna. "Its an old scar now. I'm not sure he could."

"And you don't want it healed?" Velanna touched the mark that marred the other woman's face. "A reminder?"

"Perhaps." When Velanna nodded, accepting that, Rhosyn stepped closer and lowered her voice. "Anders tells me you were exiled and that Seranni is with the darkspawn."

"Yes. My fault, if I hadn't left the clan, perhaps she'd still be with us." She let Rhosyn take her hand. "I couldn't watch after her properly."

"Seranni has a mind of her own, even as a child it was impossible to tell her what to do." Rhosyn grinned when Velanna smiled a little. "I know you Velanna, you would have done what you thought best."

"I wanted revenge, that's all I could see. The shems attacked us and the clan did nothing. I was tired of it. Tired of the shems doing as they wished to us without any consequences."

"I know. I may not be Dalish any longer but I am still an elf." Rhosyn saw Velanna glance towards where Nate was talking to Garavel. "The Keep gossip also tells me you spend a lot of time annoying Nate." This time Velanna's smile was wider. "Do they know we were clan mates?"

"I have not told them." Feeling Rhosyn loosen her grip, she held on. "I knew when I saw him who he was to you. My first instinct was to kill him for you. As always the price you paid was higher than his."

"Velanna."

"As you see I didn't. I have enjoyed tweaking his nose, I won't say I haven't. " Remembering she sniffed. "He said my ears were clownish."

"Oh?" She managed to swallow the chuckle, just. "Its difficult to win a war of words with Nate, he's well armed."

"Hmpf, I noticed." Recalling something else, Velanna scowled. "That, shem, the mage, he accused me of flirting! With a shem! Me! He should consider himself fortunate he's our best healer."

Only Anders would dare something like that. "Anders enjoys stirring the pot." He'd told her quite freely and without troubling to conceal it, so Rhosyn felt she could tell Velanna. "His mother is an elf. He told me so."

"An elf? A flat ear no doubt." Velanna turned slightly and stared at Anders. "That might explain his skill with magic. I suppose."

"It might." Rhosyn smiled when Anders frowned at them. "He's quite handsome don't you think? In an odd way."

"A very odd way." Seeing Anders shifting uncomfortably, she nodded. "But yes, I like his chin, very determined for such a foolish man."

"His chin you say?" Rubbing her own chin she pretended to consider that. "I'm quite fond of his nose, but then I've always had a weakness for noses."

"Hmpf. I remember."

"What are you doing?" Nate lifted his eyebrows when Anders jolted in surprise. "Staring at women like that might get you into trouble. With Ceri. With me."

"I wasn't! Maker's sake. _They're_ staring at me! Look at them!" Anders gestured at the two women still watching him from across the hall. Watching and laughing. "They're saying, things, about me!"

Nate looked. "They're very friendly. I'd expected Velanna to be, rude, to Rhosyn. Not this, friendship."

"I know. _That's_ why I was watching them for Andraste's sake! Now they've joined forces and are ogling me!"

"They wouldn't be able to ogle you if you'd followed orders." He paused. "Why haven't you followed orders, Anders?"

"You weren't serious, were you?" Anders had assumed Nate was just venting some anger. "I have a wife and a child on the way."

"Your child won't arrive in the next few weeks. I'll look after Ceri while you're gone." Nate refused to smile when Anders let out a long sigh. "I'd like you to leave today. I'll send two guards with you as far as Kal'Hirol. Once you're there take the Deep Roads to Orzammar."

"What in the Maker's name am I suppose to do in Orzammar!"

"Wait."

"Wait? Wait for what?" If he didn't know better, he'd think Nate was hiding something. Anders did know better, in this case, Nate was just being annoying.

"Just wait." Leaving it at that, Nate nodded and walked across the hall to the two women.

After a final glare at his commander's retreating back, Anders stomped out to pack.

"Ladies." Nate bowed. "You're both looking lovely this morning." Hearing Velanna sniff he smiled. "Particularly lovely."

"Did we frighten Anders?" Rhosyn held her hand out to Nate, who took it, then pressed a kiss to her palm. She knew he'd done it to annoy Velanna, he wasn't one for public displays.

"Wasn't that your intent?" Now he had her hand, Nate decided to hold onto it. Stepping closer to Rhosyn, he twined their fingers. "I congratulate you on your success."

"I'd heard you'd sent him away. I see he's still here." Velanna lifted her chin when Nate looked at her mildly. "No respect for you at all."

"Anders is leaving now. Velanna." Here was the hostility he'd expected to see aimed at Rhosyn. "I'm curious about something. If you will?"

"Ask."

"I noticed you seemed to know Rhosyn. Is that correct?" Nate found it interesting that Velanna looked to Rhosyn before answering. He could see and feel her shrug and then nod.

"Yes." Rhosyn might have forgiven the shem for what he'd done, but Velanna wouldn't, not yet. She'd see how far this went first. If he hurt Rhosyn again, well, she might need to think about making him suffer in payment.

"Yes?"

"I've answered your question, shem. If you wish more information, ask Rhosyn." Another sniff and a nod for Rhosyn, Velanna walked away.

"You upset her." Rhosyn grinned when Nate made a grunting noise. "Not difficult to do I imagine."

"Not difficult at all." Ask Rhosyn. A fair point, he'd admit. He'd have asked Rhosyn earlier if he'd even known about this. "Keeping secrets Rhosyn?" She didn't answer. "Well?"

"If I'd told you Velanna was my clan mate, you'd want to know more. Things I may not wish to tell you." His eyes narrowed while he thought about that.

"Things such as that scar?" He'd avoided asking up until now. At first he'd thought it was a battle scar. The way Rhosyn touched it when talking about her people, however, told him he'd been wrong. "Who did it Rhosyn? Who burned your face?"

Without thinking Rhosyn touched the mark across her nose. Answering Nate's question would only bring more questions. "Am I to give you everything? While you give me nothing?"

He ignored that. Not only wasn't it true but she'd said it only to distract him. "Tell me. Please." Her eyes flickered with emotion while she considered it.

"My brother." The brother she'd once loved more than anyone. Until Nate. "I was banished. My clan's keeper considered that punishment enough for what I'd done. Emrys did not." She was happy to let Nate hug her, even though it was long past, the memory could still cause pain.

. . .

Rhosyn didn't bother struggling. The need to avoid pain was buried under the immense pain she felt in her heart. Nothing could hurt as much as Nate leaving. Nothing. Even when Emrys put his dagger in the coals, she didn't struggle. The two Dalish holding her needn't have bothered. She'd probably have knelt here without it.

"You're banished, Rhosyn, and are no longer considered Dalish." Angered beyond thinking, Emrys spat at her. "Do you think that's enough! You shame our people, our parents with your actions. Allowing that shemlen to touch you. You disgust me."

"Emrys." Velanna took a step back when he looked at her. So much hate. "Don't do this."

"Be quiet. This isn't your concern." She'd followed them without his permission. Now she could be silent and watch. Lifting the glowing dagger he walked closer to Rhosyn. "You think its enough?" He refused to let it move him when she looked up at him. "Your blood writing marks you as Dalish. If I could I would cut it from your face."

Holding her chin with one hand he drew the dagger across her face, destroying the intricate design. "Now everyone who sees you will know you for what you are. Whore." Unable to touch it any longer Emrys slammed the dagger into the ground beside her. "Flat earred whore."

Rhosyn didn't make a sound. The searing agony of the burn seemed almost gentle. Eyes closed she felt the two holding her let go and heard them leave.

"Rhosyn?" Velanna knelt beside her friend and tried to help her stand. "Come. We'll go."

"Go?" Dazed she tried to see Velanna clearly. "Go where?"

"I don't know." Finally she managed to get Rhosyn up. "That other shem, Howe's friend, we could go to him. Will he help us, do you think?"

"Fergus?"

"Yes, this Fergus. Highever you said. We'll go to him." Velanna wouldn't leave her friend to face this alone. She couldn't. "You'll need a few days to rest first."

"No." A few deep breathes and she could almost think clearly. "I won't let you do this Velanna. Seranni needs you. The clan needs you."

"You need me."

"I'll be fine. I will go to Fergus. He's a good man, he'll help me." Rhosyn wasn't going to let Velanna destroy her life over this. She'd pay her own price for trusting that Nate loved her. "Go back. Please."

Torn between what she truly wanted and being loyal to her friend, Velanna hesitated. "I can't leave you."

"You can. I have my bow and food and the journey to Highever isn't long." Giving Velanna a hug she pushed her away. "Go, please. Have a good life. For me."

"I will." Pressing a quick kiss to Rhosyn's forehead, Velanna nodded. "I won't bond with Emrys. I can't after this." She could see the objections in Rhosyn's eyes. "No. Allow me this one thing. If I am not allowed to come with you, I must do something. It won't hurt him very much I think but will give me great satisfaction."

"Thank you Velanna. For being my friend and keeping my secrets." It was nice to see her friend smile, one last time.

"Well. I told you the shem would betray you." Smile disappearing she frowned. "Cursed shems."

. . .

"Cursed shems." Rhosyn turned the dagger in her hands, watching the light play on the blade. Her brother's dagger.

"Is that aimed at me?" Head propped up on one hand Nate lay in the grass watching Rhosyn remember.

"Hmm? No. It was the last thing Velanna said to me before I left. _She_ was cursing you, I wasn't." So much had happened since that time. Now Velanna was also banished, her sister worse than dead and much of their clan gone. "She tells me my brother is alive."

"Do you want to find him?"

"No." Knowing he was alive was enough. "Even if I could, I doubt he'd want to see me." Looking over at him she smiled. "Velanna was a good friend to me Nate. Too good perhaps. She offered to give up everything to leave with me."

"Velanna has her faults but anyone can see she's loyal. To a fault." That had been obvious in her blind pursuit of her sister and those she'd thought had taken her. "Where did you go? After you were banished."

"To Fergus. My injuries slowed my journey but still, its an easy walk from here."

"He didn't tell me he'd seen you." She smiled again. "Did you ask him not to?"

"Why would I do that? I thought you were gone forever, that I'd never see you again. Why would I bother?" He frowned but didn't answer. "Once I was healed and well, I left there. There was gossip you see, about he and I. Fergus laughed it off but I was concerned his new wife might hear it. Best for me to be gone."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? I enjoyed myself immensely. Travelling agreed with me you see. I loved it. At first it was a good way to distract myself but after a while I realised it was right. If my clan hadn't banished me I'd have missed so much. Did you know when the sun rises over the Frostback Mountains its pink?"

"Is it?"

"Hmm. And if you squint your eyes and look at them a certain way, Hurlocks look like your father." It took him a moment and then he laughed. "Don't laugh its true."

"You should be angry with me Rhosyn. I'd have expected you to be angry."

"I knew you'd forget me." Sighing again she looked down at the dagger. "I knew once you were gone you'd find someone else."

"No faith in me? In my love for you?" One shoulder shrugged but she didn't look up. "I didn't forget you, I never have. I couldn't, as much as I might have wanted to." She did look up at that. "You don't believe me?"

"You're not a liar Nate but, no, I don't believe you. If you'd truly loved me you'd have come back. No matter what it took, you'd have come back. You didn't." Sliding the dagger into her boot she shrugged. "You came back to revenge your father, yet you didn't come back for me."


End file.
